vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takion
Summary Takion, formerly a human named Joshua Saunders, was created as an avatar of the Source by Highfather as one potential failsafe against Darkseid's machinations. He is directly linked to the Source and draws power from it, granting him a huge variety of abilities. Takion resisted his new destiny at first, wanting to return to his human life, but eventually grew to accept his cosmic role and moved to New Genesis, where he served as the replacement for Highfather after the latter joined the Source. Though stated to not technically be a New God, Takion was killed alongside all of them in the events preceding Final Crisis, and he is still with them on Earth-51, recuperating, in the Post-Flashpoint continuity. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Takion, formerly Joshua Saunders Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20s-30s Classification: Avatar of the Source Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8 - Tied to the Source), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Enhanced Senses (His sight works on the quantum level), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the magnetic flow around him), Cosmic Awareness and Nigh-Omniscience (Stated to have virtual omniscience, Takion instinctually sees and knows everything, is aware of the forces and energies intertwining to create reality, and can view time and space in a nonlinear fashion), Non-Corporeal (Is composed of pure Source energy and has no need of a physical form), Regeneration (Low-Godly - His physical form can be remade as long as he still wants one), Intangibility (Can phase his physical form through energy blasts and physical matter), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others), BFR (Teleported thugs to the far side of the planet), Spatial Cutting (Can create spatial warps when teleporting, slicing through anything in the way), Time Manipulation (Reversed time for a destroyed helicopter), Time Stop (Can stop time around targets), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy in all its forms, such as the Speed Force), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy from around him and from the Source), Forcefield Creation (Can make energy barriers), Danmaku (Can fire large numbers of neutrino projectiles), Magnetism Manipulation (Scattered Stayne's energy form by dispersing her magnetic field), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter in all its forms and release the binding force that holds molecular structures together; Can shift his body into dark matter, which is resistant to normal matter attacks. Drew out dark matter from Wally West, Kyle Rayner, and Captain Atom, and confined it within an EM field), Antimatter Manipulation (Can shift his body into antimatter and forcefully turn other beings into antimatter), Fire Manipulation (Burned Desaad's robots until nothing remained), Black Hole Creation and Gravity Manipulation (Created a black hole and focused its gravitational pull on a specific target), Telekinesis (Lifted an aircraft carrier), Telepathy (Can send his thoughts to others and merge his mind with others), Mind Manipulation (Removed Lightray's madness), Perception Manipulation (Can prevent himself and others from being seen or heard), Power Nullification (Can create energy damping fields to depower energy sources as well as directly squelch his target's energies), Instinctive Reaction (Can instinctively will things to happen with his powers due to his connection with the Source), Dimensional Travel (Flew into a dimension beyond even the Fourth World), Portal Creation (Created a black hole portal to the Source), Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting (Shrunk several annihilators; Can grow larger at will and has no limit to his size or shape), Creation (Recreated the Source's communication wall) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Possession (Cast out Stayne from his body), Mind Manipulation (Flew through a dimension that would destroy others' minds), Magnetism Manipulation (Resisted Stayne twisting him with magnetic force), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly through space and stars unaided) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (The entire quantum field that empowers Captain Atom, as well as the Speed Force and the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, are merely parts of Takion's power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has an "eternity" between moments, with Kyle Rayner appearing completely frozen to him) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class M via telekinesis (Lifted an aircraft carrier) Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Took numerous attacks from Stayne, his equal in power) Stamina: Infinite (His power is channeled directly from the infinite Source) Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None originally, later received Highfather's Wonder Staff Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Takion's connection with the Source allows him to see and know everything on an instinctual level, throughout space and time. However, being a former human, he felt far more comfortable after he turned his omniscience off, and in his standard state he can simply ask the Source for any information he wants to know) Weaknesses: Takion's mind is still somewhat humanlike, making it difficult for him to adjust to his nigh-omniscience. This resulted in him limiting his awareness, though he can still ask the Source for any information he needs. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 2 Category:New Gods Category:Perception Users